I Know Your Secret
by UltimateWarrior4Life
Summary: Spike: *british voice* Join us, today on My Little Ponypiece Theater for a tale of wonder and adventure, mystery and drama, passion and betrayal, AND THE ROOT OF ALL STORIES...SUSPENSE...
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Ponypiece Theater**

Spike: *british voice, sitting on a chair* Good evening...My name is Spike the 1st. And welcome, to My Little Ponypiece, Theater...Tonight, We introduce you, a story of love *gaaaaaw*, betrayal, *gasp* and REVENGE...*evil laugh* So sit back, relax, and enjoy...the story Octavia's First Love...*Rarity: And, CUT!* *normal voice* Was I good? Was I good?

Rarity: You were simply DEVINE.

Spike: Yes! Nailed it!

* * *

*We zoom through the land of Ponyville where we see Applejack and Big Macintosh picking, I mean "bucking" apples, Twilight making some magic, Rainbow Dash racing against Sunset Shimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders coming up with another one of those "cutie mark ideas", Diamond Tiara being a total b-i-t-, well, you get the picture. We finally go in the house of Vinyl and Octavia where Octavia is nowhere to be seen, and Vinyl, figuring now that she isn't here...*

Vinyl: *plays Dubstep on her base* YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KICKIN' THIS BAD BOY UP A NOTCH!

*It doesn't take long until we see Octavia coming in, finished with her performance, and she seems to be smiling more than usually*

Vinyl: *thought bubble* Oh crap! *turns off base* Uh, H-h-h-h-hey there Octy! No, I WASN'T playing on my base, I was just...y'know...sleepin' on the couch...that's all...*nervous laugh*

Octavia: *smiley* Oh no worries! Carry on good chum! *skips to her room, smiling and (uncharacteristicly I might add) giggling*

*Vinyl smiles without any idea of what's up with her*

Vinyl: ...Huh, She must be finally warming up to my sick moves...Oh well. *about to continue dubsteppin' but then, she sees Octavia's diary* What the-?, *picks up the diary*Hey Octavia! You forgot your diary!...*shrugs* Meh, oh well. She's probably just getting ready for her next concert in Manehattan. (God damn her.) *thought* I wonder what's in it?...*looks in shock...and then, gets an evil look in her eyes.*

* * *

Spike: *british voice* And this is where we stop here...Tune in later on the show, where we answer the questions of the following...What is Vinyl thinking? Is there REALLY something up with Octavia? And where does the diary play in all time?...Join us, next time on...My Little Ponypiece Theater. (Rarity: AND, CUT!)

Rarity: I tell you Spike, If you keep this up, You're going to be a STAR!

Spike: *drooling* A staaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr...

Rarity: ...We're going to have to work on the drooling.

Derpy: *to Rarity* Can Derpy have muffin now?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Ponypiece Theater**

Spike: *british voice, sitting on a chair* Welcome back to My Little Ponypiece Theater! As you know, I am Spike the 1st, and tonight, we will be continuing the story of Vinyl and Octavia, Last night, we saw Vinyl and that diary, tonight...the story continues...ROLL FILM!

Rarity: *gets the popcorn* I'm still not sure if popcorn is the best food for a refined man like you...

Spike: Don't worry, I'll be fine Rare.

* * *

*We cut off from last week as we see Vinyl with the diary, she proceeds, to cover herself with a blanket and proceeds to read the diary, so far, well...*

Vinyl: *flipping through pages* Boring, boring, boring, UGH! It's ALL, BORING! Where's all the action?! The drama?! The- *sees April 12th page* What the heck?...April 12th 2014 (Take a guess what year that is in Ponyville is)...*keeps reading*, "Ok, I know I usually record my concerts right here, but I just couldn't resist! This morning I met this cute guy" "I'm not sure what his name is, but i'm sure his nickname is McHottie!"...Oh great Celestia...I must read MORE!

*Vinyl kept on reading for 2 hours straight, every paragraph, every sentence, every word, every punctuation mark! And when she was done reading...*

Vinyl: *tears in her eyes* ...Dear Celestia...that was the best thing I have ever read in my life...

*Ding dong*

Vinyl: *sniff* Could you come back later please? *sniff* I'm having a moment...*sniff*

*Ding dong*

Vinyl: I SAID I'M HAVING A MOMENT!

*Ding dong*

Vinyl: UUUUUUGH! *gets the door* WHAT?

Diamond Tiara: *shocked, regains her composure* Uuuuuh, I just came to say thanks for letting me borrow that disc...It made a great fris-

Vinyl: ?

Diamond Tiara: *thinks, nervous* fris...fri...Friday song treat!, Yeah! Friday song treat! Yeah!

*In actuality, in a flashblack, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were using it as a frisbee, we go back to the normal time*

Diamond Tiara: *sees the tears on Vinyl's face* Oh my gosh, Vinyl? What happened? Did you lose your base?

Vinyl: *sniff* No...

Diamond Tiara: Did Neon Lights finally dump you?

Vinyl: *sniff* No...

Silver Spoon: *off-screen* Maybe she's become a monkey fighting king who saved the 9th dimension?

Diamond: *to Silver Spoon* YOU'RE NOT HELPING!- *sees Vinyl, nervous* I mean...yeah, that.

Vinyl: ...No...But I will tell you what I just saw!

Diamond: What? WHAT?

*Vinyl then proceeds to show her the diary*

Diamond: *confused* Uuuh, It's just a diary?

Vinyl: I mean, IN the diary! *shows her the April 12th page*

Diamond: *takes a look* ...Holy sweet mother of Filthy Rich...Hey Vinyl?

Vinyl: Yeah?

Diamond: Do you think I can "borrow" it for a while?

Vinyl: Uh...I dunno...

Diamond: *puppy dog eyes* Aw c'mon, pweeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeee, Pwetty pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeee?

Vinyl: *hypnotized by the puppy eyes* Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww, alrighty then, *gives her the diary*

Diamond: Thanks buddy. *takes the diary and walks off* See you around!

Vinyl: *hypnotized*

*Diamond walks off, she thinks to herself...*

Diamond: *to herself* Diamond Tiara, you've outdone yourself...soon, i'll have the whole world noticing...*evil laugh*

* * *

Spike: *british voice* And so...we come to the end, of the 2nd chapter, What is Diamond Tiara thinking? Why does she need Octavia's diary? What happened to Vinyl that make her do that? And just WHAT do monkeys have to do with diaries?...Find out, next time, on My Little Ponypiece Theater. (AND, SCENE!)

Rarity: 2 down, a gazillion more to go! We're off to a great start!

Spike: I dunno Rare, It just doesn't feel right.

Rarity: *laugh* Nonsense, With my help, you're going to be a legend! You think about it! Spike...the Star!

Spike: Spike...the Star...*thinks about it* ...Yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Ponypiece Theater**

Spike: *british voice, sitting on a chair* Welcome back to My Little Ponypiece Theater! I am Master Spike the 1st and-

Twilight Sparkle: *off camera* Master Spike the 1st?

Spike: *to T.S, whispering* I got promoted, just play along with me, ok?...*british voice* Sorry about that folks, anyways, it is now time for Chapter 3 of of your wonderful story, So, sit back, relax, enjoy the show, as we continue...I Know...Your Secret...

Rarity: *to herself* And it better be good for all that I care.

* * *

*It has now been 1 day since Tiara and Vinyl first came to eyes, and since Vinyl gave Tiara the diary, so far, no one has noticed*

*We cut into Pinkie Pie's cupcake shop*

Vinyl: *slumped in her chair when...*

*SURPRISE!*

Vinyl: *scream* Pinkie Pie! What the heck?!

Pinkie Pie: That's your wake up call for not getting off your butt and starting the party!

Vinyl: ...Eh, I guess i'm not in the mood today.

Pinkie Pie: ...*laughs* HEY EVERYONE! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! SHE SAYS THAT SHE'S NOT IN THE MOOD!

*The ponies start laughing*

Vinyl: Pinkie Pie, I'm serious, I'm not in the mood today.

Pinkie: *stops laughing* Oh...EVERYONE! FALSE ALARM! *Everyone's still laughing* Ok, We get the joke now!...*nope, still laughing* *angry* Oh, ha ha, Very funny, now really, she doesn't want to party! *NOTHING* *angry, gets a megaphone and yells* QUIET! *everyone stops laughing* Thank you. Now, what's your problem?

Vinyl: *nervous* I, uh, I...

Pinkie: C'mon man! Speak your language!

Vinyl: Well...you know that Octavia's my best buddy and all right?

Pinkie: Yeah?

Vinyl: I...I...I gave Diamond Tiara her diary.

Pinkie: ...DID YA HEAR THAT? SHE GAVE DIAMOND TIARA HER DIARY! AIN'T THAT A HOOT? *The ponies start laughing again*

Vinyl: *anger* YOU'RE NOT HELPING PINKIE!

Pinkie: Wait, I was supposed to help you?...Ooooooooh f-

Vinyl: You know what, On second thought, I think you've helped plenty enough to ruin my life. *gets out* Keep your damn cupcake.

Pinkle: ...Okay! *smiles* Come again!

Vinyl: *screech* Wait a minute...where DID she take the diary to anyways?

D.T: *to Vinyl* Nowhere speical.

Vinyl: Agh!...Uh, I mean...Hey Diamond Tiara, h-h-h-how are ya doin'?

D.T: Good...So, where's your "buddy"?

Vinyl: Uuuuh, I dunno.

Rarity: *off screen* I hear she's going to Manehattan for a big concert!

Vinyl: Rarity, You're not in this episode.

Rarity: *off screen* Well, HMPF to you!

D.T: *evil look* Excellent...*to Vinyl, innocent* Vinyl, can I go to Manehattan?

Vinyl: Well...I dunno...

D.T: *puppy dog look in her eyes* Pweeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee, Pwetty pwease with sugar candies on top?

Vinyl: *can't resist* Ooooooohhhh...OK!

D.T: Thanks Vinyl! You're the best! I've gotta tell all my friends about this, they are so going to LOSE IT! EEEEEEEEEE! *runs off*

Vinyl: ...What am I doing?

Derpy: *Singing while delivering the mail* Takin' the muffin traaaaaain, to Alabamaaaaa!

Vinyl: *creeped out look in the eyes* ...*takes a look at her watch* Let's see...it's 6:30 PM right now...what time is Octavia's concert?...

Derpy: *to Vinyl* Four score and seven years ago, I saw a muffin downward towards Countuck Century!

Vinyl: *runs away* I need to ask someone when her concert starts!

Rarity: Exactly 8:30 PM, If you hurry, and take the train, you can get there in time.

Derpy: *to Rarity* Are you in this episode?

Spike: (to Rarity) Rarity, Eeksnay on the ory stay!

Rarity: HMPF! *walks off*

Vinyl: Then i've got time, i'll just leave at 8:00 and-

(Rarity: THAT'S 1 HOUR YOU IDIOT!)

Vinyl: GEE THANKS!...7:30 it is then. I'm sure she'll be fine. It's not like Diamond Tiara's going to tell the whole world the truth right? *laughs*

*Meanwhile, in another part of town, we see Sunset Shimmer, looking at Vinyl, in her telescope, there is an concerned look on her face that tells us that she MIGHT know a thing or two about this*

Sunset Shimmer: *to herself* I've got to tell her...but how?

* * *

Spike: *british voice* How indeed, Can Sunset Shimmer tell Vinyl before things get really freaky? Why does Diamond Tiara need to go to Manehattan? *normal voice* And just what the heck do you think your doing Rarity?

Rarity: *disguised as a some weirdo* Rarity who?

Spike: *facepalm* Read and review...


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Chrysalis: Hello everypony, This is your friendly neighbor, Queen Chrysalis, And I am here to tell you, Since we so do admire you, We'd figure we give you another chapter, 2 for the price of 1. So enjoy my fellow changelings. And don't forget to like. *evil laugh*

* * *

**My Little Ponypiece Theater**

Spike: *british voice, sitting on a chair* And we're back! Master Spike the 1st has returned to bring you the next (and perhaps the best) chapter in this epic saga of true friendship!

Rarity: *dressed as Derpy*

Spike: ...Meanwhile, Rarity continues to embarass herself.

Rarity: *rolls eyes*

* * *

*We go to the house of Vinyl and Octavia as Vinyl is wubbing herself off*

Vinyl: *WUB, WUB, WUB, WUB, WUB!*

*Knock, knock, knock*

Vinyl: Ugh! WHAT IS IT?

Derpy (Rarity): Now is that any way to talk to a- I mean...Hello everypony, My name is Derpy Hooves!

Vinyl: *opens door* What is WRONG with you?!, I was in the middle of a wicked jam session!

"Derpy": Oh, I'm sorry, I just came to give you your mail! (This postbag is a crime against FASHION!) *gives her the mail* Good day!...Oh, and B-T-W, Muffins, Muffins, Muffins! *Walks off*

Vinyl: Uuuuuh, Thanks?...*shrugs* *takes a look at mail* Bills, Bills, Bills, Bills, You may have already won $30 million- Aw screw it. *sees one more letter* huh? What's this?...It's from Sunset Shimmer?...

*She looks at the letter and it reads*

Dear Vinyl

Meet me at the trainstop at about 1 hour, It's urgent!

From Sunset Shimmer

P.S: Would you happen to have a copy of WUB?

Vinyl: *thinks to herself, now what is this all about?, shrugs and does go to the train station*

*Meanwhile...*

Diamond Tiara: *waiting for the train of Manehattan, where, she sees Sunset Shimmer* ...So, what are you here for?

Sunset Shimmer: *to D.T, sternly* I'm here to stop you from doing any damage to my friends.

Diamond Tiara: Oh, REALLY?...*snickers* Well, ha, and, ha ha! I've already made phases 1 and 2, soon, my plan will be complete!

Sunset Shimmer: Not if I have anything to say about it...

*Vinyl arrives*

Vinyl: So, uh, S'up?

S.S: *to D.T* ...Now if you excuse me, I've got personal stuff to take care of.

D.T: Right then. *goes off*

*And then...S.S takes Vinyl's hand and they hide somewhere, perhaps the bathroom, I dunno why*

Vinyl: Whoa, What's the rush?-

S.S: Sssssh! No one should hear!

Vinyl: Why? It's a bathroom, I think we'll be fine.

S.S: *whispering* The lock's busted, But that's not important! What's important is what Diamond Tiara is doing!

Vinyl: *whispering* She's just borrowing the diary! Is it really THAT bad?

S.S: *whispering* Yes! Y'see, she's going to use it to embarass your friend Octavia!

Vinyl: *whispering* Now WHY would SHE do THAT?

S.S: *thinks* *whispering* Listen, I've acted like her before, but that before I discovered the power of friendship. And to be honest...she's acting like a capital B...capital I...capital T...capital C...capital H. Put them all together and I think you'll understand.

Vinyl: *thinks about it, and then gasps and then...* That's not very nice...

S.S: *whispering* I know, but that basically describes her. But here's the point, We need to stop her before she ruins EVERYTHING for your friend!

Vinyl: *whispering* ...Your right!

S.S: *whispering* As long as you didn't do anything TOO stupid, I think-

Vinyl: *guilyt conscious* I GAVE HER MY DIARY!

S.S: ...Ok, first off, SSSSSSSSSH! And 2nd, YOU DID WHAT?

Vinyl: Sssssh!

S.S: *embrassed* Oh, yeah, sorry.

Vinyl: No worries.

S.S: *whispering* But you SERIOUSLY DID that?!

Vinyl: *whispering* It was the frickin' puppy eyes! I couldn't help it! I swear! I tried to avoid them! *tearing up* But I JUST COULDN'T! *breaks down into tears* I'M SO PA-THE-TI-I-I-I-I-IC!

S.S: *pats Vinyl's back* It's ok Vinyl, I'm not mad at you or anything, I just need to warn you that you need to stop her.

Silver Spoon: *off screen* Oh, That won't be so likely.

S.S: *to Silver Spoon* What do you mean?

*Silver Spoon points to train to Manehattan, leaving, with Diamond Tiara AND OCTAVIA'S DIARY!*

D.T: SO LONG "BUDDY"! *snort, evil laugh*

Silver Spoon: *to Sunset and Vinyl* Y'know what they say, you snooze, you lose. *laughs*

*Vinyl and Sunset are silent...until...*

Vinyl: NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!

Sunset: I'm not sure...But I think if we think really hard...we can find a way-

Rainbow Dash: *places jetpack on their backs without having them thinking* In 5...4...3...2...1...LIFTOFF!

*Sunset and Vinyl are sent flying off, screaming*

Vinyl: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?!

Sunset; WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?! WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE'RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Rainbow Dash: *off screen* YOU'RE WELCOME DUDES!

*Sunset and Vinyl are off!*

* * *

Spike: *british voice* And so, the chase was on! Will they make in time to stop Diamond Tiara from causing any harm or trouble? Or were they too late in the first place? Find out, next time on MY LITTLE PONYPIECE THEATER!

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Derpy": *sneaky laugh* I sure fooled them, Yes I did. *chuckle*

*Ahem*

*Rarity now sees the real Derpy, and she doesn't look very happy.

Derpy: *to "Derpy" I believe that this is MY postbag. *takes postbag* And THIS is MY POSTMARE HAT! *takes hat* And THESE are MY DERPY EYES! *takes derpy eyes*

Rarity: *nervous* Oh, H-h-h-h-hi, D-d-d-derpy! *nervous laugh*

*Derpy throws Rarity so far, hell, all the way to where WWE is! There we see Triple H and Stephanie McMahon talking about how many more ways they can screw Daniel Bryan out of the title when, all of a sudden...CRASH!*

Triple H: The hell was THAT?

Stephanie McMahon: Probably another one of those protestors.

Triple H: No, it can't be, They just complain and live in basements, that was different!

Stephanie McMahon: *sigh* Good grief.

Triple H: I need to see what this is! (I swear, This better not be a meteor!)

Stephanie McMahon: *groan*

*Triple H goes to the door and...*

Triple H: WHAT THE F-

*He sees Rarity*

Triple H: ...*to himself* Mother of mercy...*to Stephanie McMahon* Steph! You might wanna come see this!

* * *

P.S...If you want a 3rd chapter today, Give me a hell yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

Before we start, I would like to ask for the release of Lolita the Orca and for her to be put on the endangered species list. Thank you.

* * *

**My Little Ponypiece Theater**

Spike: *british voice, sitting on a chair* Ohoh, The suspense!...I've kept you waiting long enough, King Spike the 1st shall now let your story continue.

Twilight Sparkle: King?

Spike: Promotion.

Twilight Sparkle: *looks dumbfounded*

* * *

*We zoom back to the train where D.T is at, D.T smiles with glee as she starts to sing...*

DIAMOND TIARA  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any cellist whose is in Manehattan tonight.

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By every one of those boys

*we cut to the CMC, who have seen what is going on*

C.M.C  
Have you met our old "friend" Tiara,  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock.

APPLEBLOOM

She thinks she's in love.

SCOOTALOO

She thinks she's in Spain.

SWEETIE BELLE

She isn't in love,

C.M.C  
She's merely insane.

SCOOTALOO

It must be the heat

APPLEBLOOM  
Or some rare disease,

DERPY  
Or too many MUFFINS!

LYRA

Or maybe it's fleas.

C.M.C

Keep away from her,  
Send for Chino!  
This for damn sure is the  
Tiara we know!

C.M.C

Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature  
And out of her mind!

DIAMOND TIARA  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me.

C.M.C  
La la la la . . .

DIAMOND TIARA  
I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
Miss America can just resign!

*The scenary starts to change, from train to ballroom, Diamond Tiara is now wearing a beautiful pink dress*

C.M.C  
La la la la . . .

DIAMOND TIARA  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there:

C.M.C  
What mirror where?

DIAMOND TIARA  
Who can that attractive girl be?

APPLEBLOOM  
Which?

SCOOTALOO

What?

SWEETIE BELLE

Where?

C.M.C

Whom?

DIAMOND TIARA  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

THE MLP BARBERSHOP QUARTET (Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Discord, Big Macintosh)  
Such a pretty me!

ALL  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By all the wonderful boys!

*As the song ends, we see the train stop to Manehattan*

Train Conductor: LAST STOP, EVERYBODY OUT!

Vinyl and Sunset Shimmer: *rocketed all the way to the concert house*

Ticket Man: *Stops them* Hold it...Tickets please?

Vinyl: ...*to Sunset* You got any tickets?

S.S: *checks her pockets* Nope.

Vinyl: *facepalm*

Ticket Man: No ticket, no entry.

Vinyl: But I need to get in there! Octavia's in deep trouble!

Ticket Man: Nope, sorry, I can let ya in the interval.

Vinyl: I don't want to go in the interval, I WANT TO GO IN NOW!

Ticket Man: Nope, Sorry, Can't do that.

Diamond Tiara: Hello good sir.

Ticket Man: Why goodness! Diamond Tiara! Why, I haven't seen you since you were a little filly! Right this way lady!

Diamond Tiara: Merci. *walks in*

Vinyl: WHAT? YOUR GONNA LET HER IN BUT NOT ME?

Ticket Man: You need a ticket! I'm sorry, But the interval it is!

Vinyl: Oh, fine, IF THAT'S HOW WE'RE GONNA PLAY, FINE, WE'LL PLAY IT THAT WAY!

*Vinyl Scratch is about to attack the Ticket Man when all of a sudden...*

Ticket Man's Assistant: *whispers to Ticket Man something*

Ticket Man: Oh...OH! Hey...You're a V.I.P!

Vinyl Scratch: Oh, NOW you get it!

Ticket Man: Right this way young man! *Vinyl is given a comfortable pillow to sit on*

Vinyl: I'M COMING FOR YOU OCTAVIA!..AND I'M A GIRL!

Sunset Shimmer: ...

Ticket Man: Ticket?

Sunset Shimmer: *sadly* No.

Ticket Man: You'll have to go in the interval.

Sunset: *sigh* Very well then.

*Meanwhile, inside the concert hall, Octavia had just finished the first piece, the crowd seemed to have loved it, BTW, The Mane 6 are here*

Vinyl: *to herself* FINALLY!

D.T: *off screen* ATTENTIONE! ATTENTIONE!

*The crowd is confused*

Applejack: Now what in Granny Smith's name is goin' on in here?

Rainbow Dash: Hey! It's that "Diamond Tiara" girl those 3 were warning me about!

D.T: Yes, it's me, And I...have decided to read you all a story for the interval...*to Octavia* If that's ok with you?

Octavia: Uuuuuh, Ok?

D.T: Gratzi.

Pinkie Pie: Gratzi? What's Gratzi? Is it French?

D.T: Italian. Anyways...Today, I have decided to read you a piece from your lovable, innocent, amazing, lead cellist...Octavia

*Octavia is confused, thinking that no one had EVER read any one of her pieces before...*

D.T: *pulls out...OCTAVIA'S DIARY!, Leaving the crowd befudded even more and the cellist in shock*

Octavia: *to herself* Where did she...

D.T: Miestro?

Miestro: *shrugs, turns to the page of Canon by Paschabel*

*The harp begins to play the first few notes*

D.T: *turns to the April 12th page* *ahem* April 12th...2014...Ok, I know I usually record my concerts right here, but I just couldn't resist! This morning I met this really cute guy! I don't know what his name is, but i'm sure his nickname is McHottie!

*The strings come in, and it seems that the MLP Barbershop Quartet can't resist either*

D.T: We TOTALLY cling together, his silk eyes, his brushed down hair, and the cute way he plays his guitar...

Spike: Ba dum- Wait, I don't have brushed down hair...

Vinyl: ...*to herself* Oh ditch...

D.T: And I know it sounds like a complete cliche, but I love guys who play the guitar!

*Now the barbershop quartet know what's going on, especally the ponies in the audience, She's trying to embarass Octavia!*

D.T: Me and Kyle foreverz! 3, Love, Octavia.

*The ponies are disgusted especally Twilight Sparkle and Applejack*

Applejack: *murderous look on her face* Whoever gave her the diary is gonna get bucked...IN THE FACE...REPEATEDLY...

Twilight Sparkle: Who would do such a TERRIBLE thing?

Rainbow Dash: Not cool dude. Not cool.

Pinkie Pie: *Deflates*

Fluttershy: *crying*

Rarity: *claps* Bravo! Bravo!

Vinyl: *scared*

Octavia: *wrecked*

D.T: I would like to thank my good friend VINYL SCRATCH for giving me her diary! Thaaaaaaaanks Viny! *Blows a kiss and a giggle* Thank you!

*The ponies glare at Vinyl Scratch, in disgust and in shock*

Vinyl: ...Uuuuh...Wub? Wub?...

Twilight Sparkle: C'mon everypony...let's go home...*the ponies all walk off, shunning Vinyl Scratch in the process*

Vinyl Scratch: Wait, WAIT! COME BACK! PLEASE! I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!

Rainbow Dash: *to Vinyl* That was cold...Even for YOU, Hope ya got a big apology comin' up. *walks off*

Fluttershy: *crying* You...YOU MEANIE! *runs off crying*

Pinkie Pie: *deflated, to Vinyl Scratch* ...Never trust a filly...*walks off, sadly*

Derpy: HMPF!, No more muffins for YOU young man! *walks off*

Vinyl Scratch: I'm a man...*sees Discord* Discord?

Discord: Don't look at me! I've done stupid things before, I admit, I'm an scumbag, But even I would NOT go THIS low!...You disgust me...Discord...out. *Discord goes away*

Vinyl Scratch: *sees Applejack and Big MacIntosh* Aw c'mon guys! You're mad at me too?!

*Applejack apparently is too miffed to even spit out a word, so she just says...*

Applejack: Eeyup.

Vinyl: You're not even gonna speak to me?

Applejack: Ee'nop.

*While Applejack is too angry to speak to Vinyl Scratch, It appears Big MacIntosh is ready to tell her of...and that's JUST what he did*

Big MacIntosh: *to Vinyl Scratch, angry* Now see here, You should be ashamed yourself! Humilating your friend like that! We don't wanna speak t' ya right now, so take your sorry bass *raising in angry voice* and your embarassing stories and JUST GO AWAY! *points to the door*

Violin Player: *to Flute Player* Boy, when these two switch speakin' roles, Y'know you fucked up.

Flute Player: *snickers*

*Eventully, it's only Vinyl Scratch, Sunset Shimmer (who finally got in), The Orchestra and a devastated Octavia*

Sunset Shimmer: What'd I miss?

Vinyl: The whole thing...

Sunset Shimmer: Are we getting our preformance now?

Maestro: Show's over.

Sunset Shimmer: Rats!

Octavia: *tries to refrain from crying*...Everyone...take five, I need some time alone...

*Sunset Shimmer and the Orchestra do so leave, and thus began what would forever be known as...the day Octavia snapped.*

Octavia: *screaming to Vinyl Scratch, with tears in her eyes** HOW COULD YOU?!

Vinyl Scratch: Listen, I-I-I can explain!

Octavia: NO, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU SNITCHED ON ME! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!

Vinyl Scratch: No, I didn't I swear!

Octavia: OH, AND I SUPPOSE THE JETPACK WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE EITHER HUH?

Vinyl Scratch: I don't know where that came from!

Octavia: *ugh!* THIS IS MY 5TH BIRTHDAY PARTY ALL OVER AGAIN!

(Rarity: That was the day where Vinyl tried to prove that she was a better actor than Octavia, If you don't remember)

(Spike: Rarity, for the last time, YOU ARE NOT IN THIS EPISODE!)

(Rarity: HMPF!)

Vinyl Scratch: What?!

Octavia: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T REMEMBER!

D.T: Oh, That's not the worst...If you don't know, Vinyl Scratch also READ and GAVE ME permission to come here today to read you all this very fine story!

Octavia: You...*the loudest voice yet* WHAT?!

Vinyl Scratch: I...I...*gives up* Ok, I did it! *gasp from Octavia*

Octavia: But...but why?

Vinyl: It were the puppy eyes! I swear! You've got to believe me!

Octavia: *crying heavy tears now* ...I don't know who to believe now...I need to go. *runs off crying*

Vinyl: Octavia! Wait!...

* * *

Spike: *shakes his head in disgust* Ugh...of all the sick and disgusting things I have seen...that was just the worst! You know what? I have seen an antagnigist worse than evil, HOW ABOUT THIS FOR A RATING HUH? HOW ABOUT, A NICE, RESOUNDING, FUCK YOU! And she outta BURN IN HELL FOR IT!...JUST GO TO COMMERICAL!


	6. Chapter 6

Before we start the story, We present you with Bad News Barrett!

*Barrett goes nuts with his gavel*

Bad News Barrett: Ladies and Gentleman...I've got some good news...and some bad news...The good news is, Today, I might just be giving you 3 chapters today...Might being the key word...HOWEVER, I'm afraid i've got some BAD NEWS...Those 3 chapters...WILL BE THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS of the story...**NO EXCEPTIONS!**...however, that leads me to more good news...I will be starting another new story in the near future...MORE BAD NEWS...that story will not start until I finish this story...ENJOY YOUR STORY! *BAD NEWS BARRETT!*

* * *

**My Little Ponypiece Theater**

Unlike the first few chapters, We see Twilight Sparkle in the seat.

Twilight: Uh...hi, I'm not sure what happened to Spike, but I think he's writing a letter to Diamond Tiara...don't know why.

Spike: *off screen* Emporer Star Spike the 1st will be back sooner or later!

Twilight: *facepalm*

* * *

*We cut off to Sunset Shimmer and Vinyl Scratch at Shimmer's house*

Vinyl: Aw man! My reputation and friendships are ruined! I soiled my good name...*face to table* This is the worst day EVER!

Sunset: Nonsense, We'll get our hands on that scrawny lil' brat.

Vinyl: Brat? No, nononononononono...she, is a Capital B...Capital I...Capital T...Capital C...Capital H...And now thanks to her, I have no friends...except for you...

*silence for a while until...*

Pinkie Pie: *party blowers* Howdy everyone!

Vinyl: Agh! Pinkie Pie! What are you doing here?!

Pinkie Pie: Well, I figured one little incident isn't gonna spoil the apple barrel, so I'm willing to let balls be balls and let em all roll away!

Vinyl: ...What?

Pinkie Pie: Hakuna Matata my friend!

Vinyl: Say what?

Pinkie Pie: Ha-ku-na, Ma-ta-ta, It means no worries!

Vinyl: That's real cute Pinkie Pie but it's not really helping.

Pinkie Pie: Fine by you! But if your gig at the friggin' pub goes the same way this day has gone for you right now, You can forget about the apples! *walks off*

Vinyl: ...What the hell does that even mean?

Sunset Shimmer: Maybe you should probably find a way to apologize to Octavia.

Vinyl: But...but...BUT HOW?!

Sunset Shimmer: Hmmmmmm.

*A few minutes later...*

Rarity: So let me get this straight...You want me...to help...you? *points to Vinyl and Sunset Shimmer*

Vinyl: Please, it's for a good cause!

Rarity: Hmmmm...Well, first, i'll be expecting an apology for not letting me in your little charade, then i'll be more than happy to help you out!

Vinyl: ...FINE...I'm sorry for not letting you in the story, now will you help me?

Rarity: Oh shut up! Just shut up!...You had me in me!

Vinyl: *to herself* What am I doing?

(Rarity takes Vinyl in her secret room of dresses and locks the door)

Sunset: ...*sigh* Here we go again...

*silence, until a mysterious figure is seen, about to slay Sunset with an axe...and he almost does but then...*

Axel: (off screen) Ryback, how many times do I have to tell you, no killing people! You don't want to ruin whatever's let of your WWE career.

Ryback: *pouts, walks off, mumbles to himself* Stupid WWE, never letting me do anything anymore.

*After a boring 10 minutes, which thankfully we skip*

Rarity: And...DONE! *opens door* Ok, you can come in now!

Sunset: *does so*

*We see a very long room of dresses, short, tall, simple, complex, it's obvious that she's good at making dresses*

Rarity: Alright then Shimmer...Are you ready to see the new Vinyl Scratch?

Sunset: Sure, I guess.

Rarity: Ok then...Ladies and Gentleman...here...she is...*walks off...in the corner, we see...Vinyl Scratch...or at least she was, her hair, no longer messy, her glasses, gone, she's wearing lipstick, and the top of it all, a surprisingly stunning light blue dress with a mermaid tail, with blue high heels and nice snazzy gloves*

Sunset Shimmer: ...Wow...she...looks...beautiful...

Rarity: I told you, I even created a song for her. (Damien Sandow: Actully, Bridgette created that very song.)

Vinyl: *to Rarity* Are you sure this is going to work?

Rarity: Nonsense. I'm sure of it! I'll gather all my friends over!

Sunset Shimmer: Ok then.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: So...uh...I guess that's the chapter...I guess...Well, i'll see you soon I guess...uh...bye...*phone rings, gets the phone* Hello?...Sure, i'll be over...Ok...8:00?...Alright, I guess...Ok...ok, bye. *walks off*

Emporer Spike the 1st: *FINALLY makes it to the chair* Alright...Now let's get to the sho- *fade to black* Hey, HEY! What the hell?!


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Ponypiece Theater**

Pinkie Pie: *with popcorn in her hand* OMG, OMG, OMG! We're almost done, we're almost done! We just need a 1 more chapter and we'll be done!

Overlord Spike: SILENCE PEASENTS! I AM YOUR OVERLOAD SPIKE!

Twilight Sparkle: Overlord?! Alright, that's it! QUIT PROMOTING YOURSELF SPIKE!

Overload Spike: Oh crap! *runs off*

Pinkie Pie: *sees Twilight Sparkle chasing Spike* ...Uh...enjoy!

* * *

*8 PM, and all the ponies are wondering just WHAT is it that's got Rarity so excited?*

Twilight Sparkle: So what's going on Rarity?

Octavia: Yes, What has you so excited?

Rarity: Vinyl is going to sing for you.

*Octavia goes crazy, looking ready to beat her up*

Octavia: I'LL MAKE THAT LITTLE BITCH SING!

Rarity: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, HER WAY, It's the ONLY way.

Octavia: *groan* FINE.

*Vinyl is on top of a piano as Pinkie Pie is playing it*

**Vinyl:** _I'm sorry, so sorry._  
_Sorry like a flower after the first frost._  
_And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost._

(Rarity joins in with the tamborine, along with Sunset Shimmer with the guitar)

_Oops, I really messed up._  
_At least I 'fessed up!_  
**Octavia:** You didn't 'fess up, you made Diamond Tiara read my diary in Manehattan!  
**Fluttershy: **Actully, My Little Pony is shown around the world!  
**Octavia:** WHAT?!

**Vinyl:** _But I'm sorry, so sorry._  
_Sorry like a rocker who's busted her board!_  
_And I'm sorry like the band when they played a wrong chord..._

*Sunset Shimmer shrugs*

_Oops, I really screwed up._  
_I felt some girl up!_

**Octavia:** International TV, huh? In front of all my friends!

**Vinyl:** _But, I'm sorry, so sorry!_  
_Tavi, I really think you rule._  
_You're so cool that you make me drool!_  
_And if you give me one more chance..._  
_I'll do my happy, happy dance!_  
**Octavia:** That _is_ pretty cute I guess.  
**Vinyl:** _Octy, you're my BFF..._  
_And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily..._  
_Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond..._  
_Sorry._

*Cheering from everyone*

Vinyl: And that's all coming from the bottom of my heart...I made a grave mistake in trusting that tramp, and if you give me a second chance, I promise...I will NEVER do that again.

Octavia: *looks at Vinyl, looks at cello, then repeats for 2 more times, sigh* Alright...I guess if you REALLY mean it...*tears up* OH WHO AM I KIDDING? COME HERE YOU BIG LUG! *Octavia and Vinyl hug*

Ponies: YEAH!

D.T: NO!

*We see a furious Diamond Tiara*

D.T: No no no no no! This is NOT what I ordered! I made her make me read my diary in Manehattan, THAT should be unforgivable!

S.S: Anything can be forgivable as long as you really mean it.

D.T: Well...Well...OH FORGET IT! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF PUPPETS! *Boos*

Vinyl: *walks up to D.T* Tiara...I think we've all had enough of your sorry attitude. So to be blunt...to be VERY perfectly blunt...go to hell.

D.T: *looking like she's about to burst*

Vinyl: *looking stern*

*Things could go down any moment by now, but then...*

D.T: *breaks down in tears* I'm-i'm-i'm- I'M SORRY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y! I didn't mean to cause such damage! All I ever wanted, was to be in the spotlight, WASN'T THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!

Vinyl and Octavia: *look at each other with confusion*

*Octavia walks up to D.T and...hugs her?!*

D.T: What? What are you doing?!

Octavia: Friendship is based off of forgiveness Diamond Tiara, even if what you've done in the past seemed unforgivable.

Twilight Sparkle: What she means is, We're all willing to accept you...but only if you let go of your vanity and hate and accept us too.

D.T: Your...your serious?

Big MacIntosh: Eeyup!

Applejack: I'd reckon I can!

Rarity: Most definatley!

Dash: Why the heck not?

Fluttershy: Sure I guess...

Pinkie Pie: Absolutely you silly filly!

Discord: Well, before anything, I would like an apology for your last sping fling, Then, I will be more than willing to accept you as a friend!

Vinyl: Yeah...I guess maybe we can start over...

Twilight Sparkle: Like I said Diamond, we're all willing to accept you as a friend, but only if you let go of your hate and accept us as well.

D.T: S-S-Seriously?

Twilight: Seriously.

*D.T actully smiles and hugs Twilight Sparkle*

* * *

Ryback: *crying*

Curtis Axel: Dude...are you...crying?

Ryback: I can't help it! *sniff* I'M A SUCKER FOR HAPPY ENDINGS!...WAAAAAAAH! *cries on Curtis Axel's shoulder as Axel pats Ryback on the back*

* * *

Silver Spoon: *off screen* HOLD IT!

(The ponies stop)

Silver Spoon: What are you doing Diamond?! What about me?! What about your true friends?! What about your reputation?! Would you SERIOUSLY hang out with THESE losers?

Diamond Tiara: HEY! My friends are NOT losers!

Silver Spoon: Seriously?! Those guys are you friends?!

D.T: Yup, Got a problem with that?

Silver Spoon: Well then, What if I do? What happens then?

D.T: *Smiles at Twilight and Octavia* I'd tell your mother, about your bad attitude. Oh? And by the way?, As of right now...You are hearby FIRED from being my friend. Good day to you madame! *walks off to the cheers of everyone*

Silver Spoon: *embarassed, storms off*

Derpy: HOORAY! IT'S A HAPPY ENDING, MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE! (Ponies: YAAAAAAAAY!)

*As everyone eats muffins, we see Spike, no longer an overlord*

* * *

Spike: Ok...so maybe I went a bit overboard with the promotions, But can you blame me? This was gold at it's finest! I'll be back on top one day! Hopefully sooner than later, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, not even next month, but maybe possibly by-

Everyone: SHUT UP SPIKE!

Spike: *groans*

**THE END...**

* * *

SIKE! I still got one last chapter to upload, and then this thing is DONE! You want me to end this on a high note? GIMME A HELL YEAH! Until next time, READ AND REVIEW! HAVE A NICE DAY!


	8. Epilogue

**Hey kids! Are you ready to see the end of the story? (YEAH!) Ok then! Here ya go!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Diamond Tiara: *writes to Princess Celestia* Dear Princess Celestia, this week, I have learned about the power of true friendship, and that forgiveness is a important part of friendship, and that while my acts may be considered unforgivable, I have also learned that as long as I let go of my anger and hate for everyone, Maybe I might have a chance in life after all.

*smiles at Twilight Sparkle, about to send it...but then*

Oh, And P.S, When you're as fabulously dashing as me...it's pratically a crime!

*D.T shrugs*

* * *

**WWE EPILOGUE**

Stone Cold Steve Austin: *walks outside and sees something fall out of the sky, it's a letter to Steve* What the? *Reads the letter* ...Well i'll be...If there's any doubt that a girl with such a silly name can be forgiven for her shitty actions, then I suppose maybe even Ryder can be WWE champion?

Zack Ryder: OMG, ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO?

SCSA: HELL NO! *Stunners Zack Ryder*

* * *

**NOW it's the end!**

* * *

Vinyl: Hey guys, thank you SO much for reading this story!

Octavia: We've enjoyed having you along for the ride.

Vinyl: So, what now? Hmmm, Spread the word my other bassers!

Octavia: Tell someone you know about this story!

Vinyl: And keep listening for future stories!

(And check my new WWE B-Show, WWE Shotgun!)

Vinyl: So until next time, This is DJ Pon3-

Octavia: And Octavia.

Vinyl: Signing off. PEACE!


End file.
